ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax Returned Revolution
This is a reboot in Ben 10: Alien Unleashed, but because, cannot believing, and... Hypnosis Vilgax returns and steals the Omnitrixes from various characters, it's up to the heroes, now without Omnitrixes, to stop him, and using webbed into another crosstime these revolution. ... Another, real Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit appearing, and walked the Vilgax on the volt. Vilgax: Ben Tennyson! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): I am not Ben Tennyson, it is my called for Upgrade Suit. Vilgax: We cannot Upgrade Suit, this is Ben 10! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): Why not''? We cannot revolution attacking them. Upgrade (Alien Unleashed): Rex? Non-cameo anything. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Alien Unleashed): That's want Non-cameo more. Turned normal with Ben. Rex: That's because Rex's jacket? Ben: I am Ben 10, this is my leader of Generator Rex we cannot believing. Vilgax: We cannot secrets Ben 10. Ben: It better... (holding with Alien-Power-Trix) ...this! Vilgax: It powerful of also power. Ben: It better, we cannot believing using now. (slapped down) Technoshock! (go Titanic) Titanic Technoshock! Titanic Technoshock is called for It's Simply Better... Rex: That's because, Proton Saga FL? It said It's Simply Better. Titanic Technoshock (It's Simply Better, Alien Unleashed): Who cares? We need to fight the big squid alien that's charging at you. Vilgax: Titanic or anything, we cannot revolution. It's been almost a week since someone tried to kill me or ask me for help or stuff. Titanic Technoshock (It's Simply Better, Alien Unleashed): It better, this! (holding Device FLX and using his chest and turned into Ben) Vilgax: Perhaps I shall take your suit as a side-prize along with the Alien-Power-Trix, we cannot revolution of them. Ben (his chest of Device FLX): It better, we cannot shut down. The portal, the appearing as Titanic Ultimate Swampfire and the Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo coming. Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better): We cannot side, we want called for It's Even Better. Vilgax using sonic scream at Titanic Ultimate Swampfire because cannot Mind Reading in the FLX on the volt... Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better): That's the first time someone other than me saved the day. ''We cannot shut down with flashback... Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better): Stop that! Vilgax: Recharge anything. He took the now-charged-up Polytrix from his gun holder, and put it on. Vilgax: Polytrix another crosstime. Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better): It didn't know, wearing revolution now. Still Ben transformed... Clockwork (Alien Unleashed): Clockwork. Clockwork, awesome! Vilgax: It i still trust you. To holding Raygun and shoot beam at Titanic Ultimate Swampfire (It's Even Better) at a down. Clockwork (Alien Unleashed): Proton Saga FLX! We better idea, we stopping. (can Titanic Ultimate Swampfire is breath) Other, we cannot... (activated the FLX and real powerful) Vilgax: You're not the Ben Tennyson I want! But it doesn't matter! With an Omnitrix like that I could leave this reality if I wanted to! Like for hard understanded revolution Vilgax, we cannot FLX, were not removed FLX we cannot formerly. Clockwork (Alien Unleashed): FLX, we cannot ehnanced and superhuman powerful. Rex: Non-cameo anything. Non-cameo Characters *Simien and his friends Non-cameo Aliens *Eatle (hologram only) Aliens used *Upgrade *Technoshock *Ultimate Technoshock *Infinite Technoshock *Titanic Technoshock *Clockwork (first re-appearance, ehnanced/superhuman by the FLX powerful) *First-Aid (hologram only, and mentioned aliens)